


Meet Natasha

by azbear



Series: Let the children in Black Friday be happy [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Allergies, Cat adoption, F/M, i let them stay happy, idk man?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: There's a new addition to the Foster-Green family.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Let the children in Black Friday be happy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Meet Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna do this a few days ago but i forgot until 5am lol  
> also i wrote 2 versions of this, but i liked this one better so i posted this one. maybe i'll put the other version on my tumblr if anyone is interested in it (@superfandomwholockian)

It’s been 2 months since Ethan finally took Lex and Hannah to California. They’ve all been busy unpacking and buying furniture and finding jobs. Ethan and Lex slept on the floor for their first week in California. Hannah slept in a sleeping bag.

Now that they have jobs (Lex at Walmart and Ethan in a garage) and they’re finally finished furnishing their tiny apartment they get to have some fun on their days off. Last week, Ethan took the girls to the beach for the first time! He’ll never forget their faces. Ethan built sandcastles with Hannah while Lex went in the ocean. He was able to get a video of Lex being knocked over by a huge wave and coming back up looking like she wanted to murder the ocean. He’d posted the video on Instagram before she could force him to delete it. Mr. Houston commented that she looked like a wet dog when she resurfaced. 

Now summer is almost over and school is starting back up for Hannah soon. They all know she’s nervous to go to a brand new school in a new state. The kids in her grade at Hatchetfield were all dicks. They made fun of her and pulled at her braids. Ethan always offered to fight them for her, but Hannah always refused. (He wouldn’t _really_ have fought those kids; he just wanted to scare them into leaving her alone, but Hannah said no, so he never did anything. Lex would have let him.) Lex and Ethan have a plan to get Hannah a friend that will hopefully help her to feel a little less anxious.

“Where are we going?” Hannah asks. She’s sitting in the backseat with Ethan and Lex in the front. Ethan is driving them somewhere, but he won’t tell her where.

“It’s a surprise,” Lex tells her.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” Ethan promises. 

Hannah huffs and sits back to look out the window.

“Hey, Banana, we’re here,” Ethan says, parking in front of the animal shelter.

Hannah perks up. She loves animals!

Once inside, Hannah heads straight for the cats. She’s terrified of dogs, but their neighbor at Mr. Houston’s house had a cat that was nice. Ethan feels his eyes begin to water around all the cats, but doesn’t think anything of it. Maybe he just got something in his eye. Lex eyes him suspiciously.

Hannah has the biggest smile they’ve ever seen as she pets all the cats.

“Hey, Banana,” Ethan says, “why don’t you pick someone to come home with us?”

Hannah looks up at him and Lex with wide eyes. “Really?” She asks. Ethan nods and sneezes into his elbow. Hannah starts inspecting each cat more closely.

“Too grumpy,” she mutters about a British Short-hair. The Siamese cat hisses at Ethan, so Hannah calls it rude and moves on. She clings to Lex when she sees a sphinx. Ethan calls it freaky under his breath. Finally, Hannah spots a tiny black calico kitten with an orange spot on its back hiding in the corner of its crate. The employee notices her watching the kitten while she gives food to a sleepy Persian cat.

“That poor kitten,” she frowns, walking over to them.

“Why?” Hannah asks.

“Her family moved, but they left her behind. The owner waited 3 days to call us and say they left a kitten in their old house that they didn’t want. Poor thing was so hungry and just terrified! Thank god they left her water, but it was running out when we got there.”

Hannah puts her fingers through the crate. The kitten mewls and cautiously moves over to inspect the fingers. She purrs and rubs her face against them. Lex wishes she had her phone out to take a picture of the moment Hannah falls in love with the kitten. It licks her fingers and Hannah practically melts.

“This one,” she says, looking up at her sister and sister’s boyfriend.

Ethan nods and looks at the employee. “What do we gotta do to take her home?” He asks.

The whole ride to the pet store has Ethan sneezing and swiping at his watering eyes.

“Eth, are you allergic to cats?” Lex demands.

Ethan shrugs. “I dunno. I never really been around ‘em before.”

“Do you think we should take it back?” She whispers so Hannah doesn’t hear. Her little sister is too busy playing with the kitten to care about what the two in the front are talking about.

“No way,” Ethan says. “Hannah’d be heartbroken. I’ll just take a shit ton of Benadryl everyday.”

“We’ll get you allergy pills. But if you die because of a cat I’m going to bring you back to life and kill you myself.”

“I love you too, babe. So what are you naming your kitten, Banana?”

“Her name is Natasha,” Hannah says. “ Like Black Widow from _The Avengers._ She looks like a Black Widow spider.”

“That’s a great name, Hannah,” Lex smiles. “Are you gonna take care of her?”

“Yeah. Just like you take care of me, Lexie.”

Lex chokes up and has to hide her face so nobody can see her wipe away a tear.


End file.
